BEVIN'S STORY
by Luv2Write16
Summary: Ben and Kevin's story. Their love. Their moments. Their jealousy. Their problems. Their thoughts.


Disclaimer: I don't own BEN 10. I don't own BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE. I DON'T OWN BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN.

SUMMARY: BEVIN OF COURSE. Its going to be Ben's and Kevin's thoughts during their moments in BEN 10, BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE, and BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN.

ULTIMATE ALIEN "BABY" DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SECOND EPISODE OF BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN?

I THOUGHT SOME MOMENTS WERE PRICELESS.

This chapter is based on Episode 7: Kevin 11

Chapter 1 : The First Beginning.

Kevin's View.

I saw him playing on a video game machine in the arcade. I saw him

get mad and gripe at some guy who works here. Then as the guy was

walking off the boy yelled "The game was a rip off."

"Your right. The games here stink." I said. Trying to think of a way to know

him. "Yeah. But not as bad as his breath. Major case of sewer mouth." He

said. Talking about that guy that works here. "Heh. Heh. Heh. Your funny.

Here you owe me one." I said while using my power to get him some free

tokens.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"He ask while grabbing the tokens.

"I got some skill." I said trying to gloat and impress him. "We can't take

those. They're not ours." That girl with him said. They look a like so they

can't be dating. They must be family. I wonder how mom is doing? Then

the boy made come back to the real world. "Thanks. I'm Ben." He well Ben

said. "Kevin." I said. Man. He is cute. "Want to play some air hockey?" he

ask me. I look behind Ben and saw that gang coming for me. "Nah. Gotta

bail." I said. Trying to leave.

Then those guys ganged up on me. And called me a freak and such.

"Need some help?" Ben asked. What is he doing here he'll get hurt. Then

one of the gang member's laugh at Ben then pushed him.I saw Ben walk

away. I tried to think of a way to get loose at hurt that B--t--d. Then this

"thing" came out of no where and whoop those guys butts.

**--LATER--**

"Want a tour of New York?" I asked. I found out that girl is Ben's

cousin. I think he called her Gwen. As we walk the streets of New York. I

told him about my powers and he didn't think I was a freak. And actually

thought I was cool. Yes he is my soulmate. Then I showed him where I

lived. Ben was in awed over me living by meself.

I tried to do something nice for him. Like get him that new sumo's

game. But we got caught. We ran. I know it's not romantic but I told him.

"Ugh. You reek." "I know." Was all Ben said. He was in one of those

"thing's" forms. He flew me up in the air and it was awesome.

I wasn't man enough to tell him. I wanted to be friends and way more. But i

fake a plan that might just hurt us in the end.

**--LATER--**

I knew it. I lost him. I got mad and went and started to destroy stuff. Later Ben found me. I hope he was returning back to me but he refused. Instead of crying. I got madder and attacked him. Which I started to regret.

Because. I didn't see Ben after that into....

**------------------------------BEN's THOUGHTS.-----------------------------**

Ben's View.

I saw him standing to my left. And the first time in my life. I thought

a boy was cool and hot at the same time. He thought I said a joke. But I

was serious about his breath. But he said I was funny. Which kinda made

me did some trick and I got some free tokens. Which is sweet!

Gwen tried to talk me out of it. But I kind of got jealous over a thought that

through my brain. That Gwen could like him too. "I'm Ben." I said. "Kevin."

Kevin said. I tried to ask him on a kinda date. But he blew me down.

Then these guys ganged up on him. I wanted to help him

Then as I ask if Kevin wanted help. A guy pushed went to cang

into my fastest alien. And kicked their butts.

**--LATER--**

"Want a tour of New York?" Kevin asked. Is he asking me on a date

or just a friend trip. I hope it's the first. He told me of his energy power and

showed me where he lives. This seems to be heading into a date senaro.

But it wasn't a date or a friend thing. He just wanted my power to turn into

10 different aliens. I am very sad and mad now. Then we found out he was

causing trouble and destroying things. We ended up fighting. I guess I

won. Since Kevin left yelling. "NO!" I didn't see Kevin again into.....

TO BE CONTINUED....

IN

CHAPTER 2.

I hope you guys like it. I was waiting to update because i wanted to rewatch the Ben 10 episode that Kevin was in. So I can make the story more life like...well according to Ben 10 series. A good writer always has backround knowledge before they write their story.

So forgive me for putting chapter one like that...This is the new chapter one.

Please read and review. Thank you!

---luv2write16--


End file.
